Pokemon WhiteFrost
by Kitty-N-Beast
Summary: Alex Snowfall, an ice gym leader stumbles across a runaway, Asia Remming. She has ran from the unseen side of pokemon trainers. It is now up to Alex, to help her in her journy, and teach her no two trainers are the same. And neither are all men.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Palfroid City Gym. It had been hours since the last battle and it was starting to get late. Alex looked up from his Glalie-shaped watch. Alex was the Gym Leader of the Palfroid Gym. He was about 20 years old, had medium-long brown hair with a small patch below his lower lips, emerald-green eyes and stood about 5'08". He wore a pale blue long-sleeve shirt with black sleeves, a blue scarf, dark tan cargo pants, and brown boots."Well," Alex started as he turned to face his Froslass. "It's about time that we close up for the night." Froslass nodded in agreement. Froslass was a dual Ice/Ghost-type Pokémon who appeared to be wearing a white kimono with a red yukata, two short icy horns pinged from her cranium, and she floated around the lights were turned off, Alex and Froslass left the gym. "Not many battles today, but I can't say I'm not satisfied. It was a bit of a shocker that the boy with the Pikachu managed to beat us. But, you know, the gym-leading life wouldn't be so fun if you always knew what the outcome would be." They soon approached the Pokémon Center. "Let's get you guys healed and ready for any challenges we may have tomorrow." Alex pulled a Poke Ball with a snowflake engraved in the blue cap from his belt. "Froslass, return!" The ball sprang open as the Pokémon turned into a red light and shot inside like lightning. The ball closed with a click. The young gym leader walked into the Pokémon Center and approached the counter where a pretty pink-haired woman was standing. "Why, hello again, Alex," said the woman with a smile. "How may I help you today?" Alex pulled 6 Poke Balls, 2 at a time, from his belt and placed them on a tray. "Could you heal these for me, Nurse Joy?" "Not a problem. That's what I'm here for."


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction. For about a week now, this snow-covered city had seemed to be the epicenter of destruction. Looking around, you would see little more than buildings and trees toppled over and burned. The city was in ruin, exited his house early that morning with a sigh. Right in front of his house laid yet another collapsed tree. "What has been going on lately?" He pulled a Poke Ball from his belt. "Go, Mamoswine!" A huge mammoth-like Pokémon emerged from the Poke Ball. Unlike a mammoth, though, it had a pig-like snout rather than a trunk."Could you move this tree out of the way, big guy?" Alex kindly asked the Poké nodded with a grunt. It hooked its large tusks under the tree, lifted it, and tossed it aside."Thanks Mamoswine." Alex raised the Poke Ball, "Return."The tree now being removed from his path, Alex made his way towards the gym.* * *He knew it was only a matter of time, but it still caught him off guard. The gym was wrecked. Gym statues and ice sculptures were shattered. The generator and the back-up had been demolished and looked like parts had been melted. There were scratches, holes, and burn marks on the walls. As Alex observed this, he also noticed a seemingly unconscious girl lying on the , still shocked, approached the red-headed girl warily. As he got closer, he noticed something crawling up on her from behind. It appeared to be a red bug-like Pokémon with diamond-shaped wings; similar wing-like forms pinged from its tail. It was a Vibrava, but, unlike normal Vibrava, this one was a different color. As Alex crept closer, it emitted a buzzing sound with its wings."Was it you who did this!" Alex asked the Pokémon angrily. The Pokémon kept buzzing."I'm so cold…" the girl mumbled as she reached for the Vibrava. The Vibrava made a different sound and the girl opened a large golden-brown eye. Blushing, she dusts herself off and half looks at the man looking down at her. "I'm… I'm sorry. We were cold and… and Shane seemed to think this was an okay spot to sleep. We have been at sea and…" She notices Alex's hand reaching for a Poké Ball, ready for a fight, and her expression changes. "So that's the kind of guy you are, huh? Attacking someone when they are defenseless!" She quickly rose to her full height (a mere 5'2") and angrily knitted together her red , seeing its trainer's anger, tensed up and slightly wrapped its tail around her noticed her clothing. Torn and dirty, like it was the only outfit she owned. Her long brown shirt was torn to shreds, see-through in many places. On her boney hands, she wore tattered black gloves that may have been white at some point. She wore no shoes. The odd-colored Vibrava seemed to be the only Pokémon she owned. Seeing all of this, Alex calmed down a bit and took his hand away from the ball."What? Aren't you going to say anything?""I'm sorry," Alex apologized. "I didn't know this was your Pokémon. I just assumed…"The mysterious girl's expression didn't change. She remained standing there and staring angrily."I mean," Alex continued, "there were recently attacks on the on the city. Burn marks that have been found seem to be the result of a Dragonbreath. I thought…"The girl raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem to be buying the story."I thought this Vibrava may have been responsible."The girl clenched her fists."I thought it could have done something to you as well. That would explain why you were on the floor…""So you assumed that my innocent Shane has been causing damage to your city?" She screeched. Shane copied the tone with his own version. "Shane is gentle and, FYI, he is badly hurt and can't use his fire. I can't afford any treatments, but he seems okay… besides… why am I telling you this? Good luck with your gym. Bye!" She started for the door, but clumsily tripped over Shane's tail."Oww…" she grumbled, caressing her ankle."Are you alright?" Alex asked, coming closer."I'm okay. I've done worse."Alex stands still for a moment while he imagines her falling up a flight of stairs. He shakes the thought from his mind and proceeds to help the girl. "You really should put an ice pack on that." He pulls a Poké Ball from his belt. "Come on out, Sealeo." After a flash of light, a blue seal-like Pokémon with a large, white, furry mustache appeared. "Could you help this girl?"The Sealeo approaches the girl, but she jerks away. "What are you trying to do?""Sealeo can serve as an ice pack. Just let him cuddle your leg."The stranger is hesitant at first, but she was in more pain than she was letting on. She lets go and allows Sealeo to lean against her black and blue ankle. After a moment, she looks up at the brunette Gym Leader. "I guess I had the wrong impression of you. Thanks for the concern. I think I broke it again…" she pauses. "Hey, umm… do you have anything for Shane to eat that you could spare? He hasn't had any food for a while… I don't mean to be a burden…" She looks away. "My name's Asia, what's yours?"

"My name is Alex," he replied. "I have plenty of food back at my place. An ice gym isn't the best place to get warm, you know. " He half smiles, then looks back at her ankle. "However, it might be a little tricky for you to get there with that ankle."Asia looked up at him with a depressed thinks for a little while but soon gets an idea and smiles fully. He pulls another Poke Ball from his belt. "This guy should do the trick. Go Piloswine!" The ball bursts open to reveal a hairy pig-like Pokemon with tusks. "Just let me get my sled and I can hook it to him and have him pull you to my house."Asia smiles at this strange man's misplaced walks off to find the sled while Sealeo remains to lay by Asia's swollen later, Alex returns with a large sled, and the Vibrava without hesitation hops onto the sled and begins nudging at Asia to make her get looks up at the large Piloswine. "Will it hurt me?" She asks, reaching up and touching its snout. The Pokemon neither is pleased nor taken aback by this, and simply allows her to pet its suddenly reaches down and uses its full might to tug Asia, by her undershirt onto the sled, dragging the Sealeo along, causing her to grimace in pain , her hurt ankle slightly bumping the edge. She reaches down and caresses her ankle, having to push the Sealeo aside slightly… It had taken a liking to her ankle."Alex… Does it look bad?"Without looking up immediately Alex ties the ropes of the sled around Piloswine's tusks. He then looks over at her."It isn't looking great, but the swelling should go down."Sealeo remains content at Asia's side."Alright," Alex said after about a minute or so. "We're ready to go. I gott'a shut things back down, though, else trainers will think I'm still here." Alex turns off the lights and opens the foursome exit the gym and head towards Alex's cuddles close to Asia, trying his best to keep her warm as they head to Alex's house. It was snowing now, and her thin, torn clothing combined with the fact that she was extremely frail worried her halfway, Asia had to pee and they have a bit of a time, but eventually they return back to their journey to Alex's dozes off shortly after and is awoken by Alex stating that they had arrived at his opens her eyes, and smiles approvingly at his nice home."nice place Mr. Man." She says sleepily, as Alex opens his large sliding doors, and Piloswine pulls the sleigh partially in. Alex calls the Pokemon back in its ball then starts digging through the cupboard, picking at ingredients. "Thanks. Make yourself comfortable."Asia sprawls out on the floor. " Comfy..." Shane crawls up on continues to dig through the cabinet. He pulls out some spices and a few jars of un-recognizable items. He readies a bowl and runs water in it. "It should be done in about 20 minutes."Asia said nothing in complaint. Alex smiles as he mixes the ingredients together. He turned around to find a pan and noticed Asia collapsed on the floor."Oh my gosh!" Alex rushes over to see if she is okay. He bend over her to see if she is breathing."Zzzz..." and drool were all that came out of her mouth.

Asia wakes up to find herself on the floor some time later to the sound of Shane munching on something. Noticing some drool on her face, she quickly wipes it away, and embarrassed she wipes the spot on the floor. Setting up, a sharp pain makes her double over and grasp her ankle beneath her. Shane immediately is by her side and nudges her hand away, and after inspecting it, rushes out of the than two minuets later, Shane comes in backwards, dragging Alex by his pants drags him all the way beside Asia and then gently nudges her hand away again."Oh my..." Is all Alex says as he leans down to look at it ankle has turned more of a purple color since they first arrived."Please don't act like its a big deal... I've done worse to myself and had to deal with it alone..."Shane looks peeved and nudges her side a bit hard."Ouch Shane, what was that for?"He does it again, and then nudges at Shane's insinuation that she should ask him for help Asia gently pushes Shane she maneuvers over to a counter and lifts herself up onto the good leg. Now standing, she proceeds to put some weight onto the swollen purple ankle. She takes two steps and immediately falls flat on her , who had his eyes fixated on Asia, turns to Alex and buzzes bends down to help Asia up. "You really do need to get that looked at by a professional."Asia grumbles with a sour face and turns away, not allowing him to help her up and instead sits there."You are really stubborn, you know that?"Asia quickly turns to face Alex, only long enough to stick out her tongue and pull down her bottom licks Asia's good leg but is then sent into a fit of cough-like sounds from deep in his comports him as much as she can until he is better, and lays next to him on the floor ... and much against her pride she looks up at Alex, with the saddest look she could ever make she quietly asks, "Is their anywhere we can go to get him checked out? I'm so worried about him..."Shocked by the sudden personality change, Alex's eyes widen slightly, though he thinks he can make the situation work for the better. "Of course, we'll take him to the Pokemon Center when we take you."Her face turns very red. But feeling like she is against a wall in the situation, she nods and lays her head on her best friend, her only Pokemon."When will that be?" Asia asks, not looking at Alex."The Pokemon Center is open 24-7, so we could leave out as soon as you'd like. I would suggest we leave out ASAP.""Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea. But I'm going to walk." She says stubbornly, then carefully Asia picks herself up and stands on both feet equally."Would you care to lead the way Alex? This is the first time I have ever visited here..."Shane shudders and a funny noise comes from his mouth."You'll have to be careful," Alex warned. "It will be difficult to walk around in the snow, especially bare-footed. I should loan you a pair of my boots...""Well... um, my feet are a lot smaller than yours. I'm a even so, I walk around in the red sand all the time, and I am almost certain the desert sands are much more dangerous than snow."A bit embarrassed Asia scratches her elbow. She has never met someone so open and kind. She finds it hard to look at his face without makes the cough noise again and Asia pleads with her eyes at Alex."I can imagine going bare-foot on sand, but snow can cause some serious problems. You could get frost bite. If that were to happen, you would have to worry about more than just your ankle."Asia continues to gaze at Alex with such an awful sadness, her face red and tears welling up in her sighs. "You promise you'll get checked out?"The tears escape and run down her face as she shakes her head vigorously"Yes, yes of course. I just want Shane to be ok!"Asia cautiously walks over to Alex, looking down. It made her heart skip beats, that someone cared about her, without even knowing her."Can we get going please? I'm scared...""Of course." Alex reaches for a coat and starts to put it on, but he decides to walk over to Asia and wrap it around 's wall slams up, that blockade she has built to keep people out. Her whole life she had been used and abused, and that extra act of kindness was the icing to the a very sarcastic look on her face Asia takes the coat off of herself"Oh, of course ill help you with your coat, you are helping Shane and I."She helps him into the coat and heads out the door with Shane by her side before Alex can she was facing away from him. She allowed herself to wince from the overwhelming looks over to the Meowth relaxing on the couch. "I don't know what to think of that girl." The Meowth opens an eye and snow was pretty deep, so Alex used his Mamoswine as a snow plow to clear the way as they walked. It wasn't very long until they reached a building with a large "P.C." sign."Alright, time to get you two checked out." Alex said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

After entering the Pokemon Center Asia insists that Shane goes first, and that she should set and wait, but knowing that she was up to something Alex goes with her and sets in a waiting 10 minuets passes in silence, and Asia notices that she is still very cold. Hiding her ever increasing shivering she glances over at Alex and tries to strike up a conversation."So, um If you don't mind me asking. How do you go about getting your own Gym and what made you want to be a Gym leader in the first place?"Alex, shocked by this random question, rubs the back of his hair and tries to recall the steps. "Well, first," he holds up a finger, "you have to publicly prove that you are a good trainer. The best way to do this is to take on the Gym Leader challenge and earn a badge from each gym of the region. After that, you can face the Pokemon League in Kanto."Asia, highly interested, nods."Once you have proven that you have what it takes, you have to enroll at the Pokemon League Academy. You'll have to take several tests, those in paper form and in battle, before you can even be considered for a position as a Gym Leader. Only the 4 best trainers can be chosen."A bit saddened, Asia nods again."So what made you want to become a gym leader? Love of Pokemon? Determination to be the best? What?Just as Alex opened his mouth to reply, Nurse Joy walks in and ushers them in to see walk into the room where Shane is being kept. He is resting in a glass case with a tube running into this throat. Cables surrounded the case and were hooked into a machine covered in colorful blinking lights. Asia gasped."It would seem that your Pokemon has a serious case of Laryngitis. For most Pokemon, this wouldn't effect more than their ability to speak or swallow, but in the case of Dragon and Fire type Pokemon, this can rupture their fire-producing gland, making it difficult to launch any attacks. Not only does it affect the ability to breath fire, but it is awfully painful and makes the Pokemon very weak. It's a good thing you guys brought him in this early into his condition, before it got out of absentmindedly grabs Alex's hand, lacing her fingers through his and looks at him with large thankful eyes, then starts sobbing."How long will it be until he is better?" Asia asks Nurse Joy, still looking at Alex."His treatments will be over in about 12 hours. He'll still need plenty of rest afterward. Lucky for him, being a Dragon-type rather than a Fire-type Pokemon, he won't need to go into surgery as the glad will repair itself over time."Asia smiles a little and shivers, then walks over to Shane in his glass tube (still clinging to Alex of course)"Shane, I love you. I trust that you are in good hands buddy, please hold on."She slowly touches the part of the tube closest to Shane's face with her free hand, then turns and starts walking out."C'mon. I'm sleepy. I want to rest in the waiting room."Nurse joy smiles And Alex follows Asia. One- Because she is crying, and Two-... she still has a death grip on his that night, Alex and Asia are awoken to an earsplitting noise and the electricity going nearly out of her skin, Asia quickly evaluates the situation. It was nearly 8 o'clock in the morning, she could tell by the small amount of light coming from the window closest to her and Alex. Nurse Joy runs in in a panic not even a second later."Alex, the Vibrava... Without electricity he will be in trouble."In a flash Asia is outside. It had snowed constantly, and very hard since they arrived. The snow had gathered up at least another foot. But without even thinking, she ran into the knee-high snow, and disappeared around the tries to find her. but has no success, her tracks end at the power box, which seems to have been pried open. He hears her voice, but still doesn't see her."A...Alex... Help..."After hearing her more clearly, He looks in that direction, and notices near the power pole, some of the snow looks caved in."Hey Asia., did you fall?"As he comes closer he can hear her crying and the sounds of a large Pokemon coming closer."B...Be careful Alex.. The hole is huge I don't want you stuck to" She stuttered. A mixture of fear and the fact that she was setting waist deep in snow made it difficult not gently feels for the edge of the hole, and Peers inside."Asia?"He spots her bright red hair immediately. Concern is written all over his face as he sees how deep the hole is, and that she is practically buried in the snow."Its broke... I really messed up this time.. I cant move Alex!" She cried. She breaks down crying. Inside she knows Shane's condition is worsening by the second, and she had clumsily fallen into a hole. 'I'll never become a Gym leader at this rate.' she thought, wonders what he could do, but none of his Pokemon would be very helpful in a situation like this, and he didn't have to tools to venture down for her. He comes to a conclusion. Alex pulles a Poke Ball from his belt. "Come on out, Delibird!" A red-colored bird Pokemon (similar to an owl and a penguin) appeared from the ball. It had white feathers around its eyes and beak, and carried a tan sack, like Santa Clause. "Delibird, FLY!"It took off, as Alex called to it, instructing his Pokemon as to what to retrieve from his house. (Gear to rescue Asia.)Just as the Delibird was out of sight, A loud roar of a Charizard, and then the sound of shattering glass shook the the Charizard landed on the ground, knocking Alex into the hole beside Asia, and a huge breath of flame wasn't far screamed, all the ice and snow covering her melted and Alex was slightly burned on his left from out of nowhere, just as the Charizard was about to finish them off, A blur of red-ish tint scooped them up, and placed them carefully behind the Pokemon center's sign. Many attacks were exchanged before the mystery Pokemon defeated the Charizard with a flame attack... more powerful than expected from such a small Pokemon that saved them then landed in front of them... and looked Asia in the eyes."...SHANE!" Asia shrieked immediately, and jumped into the newly evolved arms of her best friend... Now a Flygon.

Alex sat there, watching Asia hug what was apparently Shane, of whom had evolved. A million questions were running through his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

Asia looked so content when she was near Shane. It was such an emotional sight that it pulled the strings of his heart.

He was setting there, holding his burned side, just watching Asia check Shane out. He almost laughed as she got on the tiptoes of her good foot to feel the long antenna-like things atop Shane's head.

Then Alex got a good look at Asia's ankle. It was horribly bruised and setting weird, and now, after the fall another bruise was forming along her calf region.

He knew she would protest, but Alex had to get Asia to allow Nurse Joy to look at her injury.

Alex was standing up, getting ready to get firm with Asia when Nurse Joy's voice came from the ground.

"I have the Charizard in this Pokeball. I demand that you two get down here for treatment if you wish for me to continue treatment on your Pokemon."

Alex heard Asia suck in air, and saw her start to puff up when Shane grabbed her and flew her inside.

He did laugh then, surprising himself. "Well, it will be easier to get that stubborn girl to get some help now that there is a Flygon on the side of reason."

Delibird returned then, and Alex simply returned it to his Pokeball, then nimbly slid down the roof of the Pokemon Center, then down the thin pole beside the one holding the power box.

Alex looked inside the box, flipped a switch and heard the power inside come back on.

He smirked as he walked inside the Pokemon Center. He was amused how quickly he had become attached to the stubborn, hot headed, bi-polar girl he found inside his destroyed gym.

Nurse Joy lead him into the back of the center, past the room where he saw Asia getting her leg being wrapped in a cast by Nurse Joy's Chansey. She caught his eyes, and bit her lip. He knew she was thankful, despite how stubborn she acted.

It didn't take long for Nurse Joy to clean and bandage his burns, but she insisted he say for observation at least overnight.

She lead him to a room just down the hall from where Shane had been, and immediately saw two beds side by side, with only a small end table to separate them. In the bed to the left was Asia. She was wearing her trademark grumpy face, and had an emerald green cast on her leg all the way to her knee, and was elevated by a pulley system attached to the ceiling.

As he walked over to his bed, he noticed she was drawing on her cast with markers (apparently supplied by Chansey).

After Nurse Joy made sure everything was ok, and everyone was content (aside from Asia not wanting to be there) she left them alone.

Alex studied the side of Asia's face. He wondered where she came from, and what made her become so hardened, stubborn and bi-polar, and more than anything, he wanted to know… Why had she been at sea (probably a stow-away) for a substantial amount of time with Shane.

He took the opportunity to study her face. It was heart shaped, a wide forehead, round cheeks and a slightly pointy chin. She had a very small, slightly up-turned nose and high cheekbones. He now noticed how long her eyelashes were, and that despite her lack of plucking her eyebrows, they were beautifully arched and slightly darker than her hair. Her only facial flaw was her extremely thin, light colored lips.

Asia saw him staring at her from the corner of her eye, but for once had nothing sassy to say. She remembered watching him fall asleep, before the Charizard caused the power outage. He hadn't tried to pull his hand from hers, and had fallen asleep holding it. He was practically a stranger but she trusted him very much. She had acted like she was asleep for a long time after he had drifted off. She had set there, holding his hand, studying his face and thinking.

It confused her that he barely knew her and was being so generous and caring. She wondered if it was in his nature to be so sweet.

Before she had fallen asleep, she had made note of all of his facial features. A strong chin, slightly covered by a brunette soul-patch type deal. His cheeks weren't fat in the slightest, and his nose was every definition of perfect. He had bushy eyebrows that were almost completely covered by his long hair, and slightly thin lips. She thought he was absolutely breathtaking.

Completely out of character, she had swiped his hair out of his eyes before curling up in her chair, her head resting on his shoulder, still holding his hand.

Now as she put the finishing touches on her chibi version of Shane on her cast, she grew slightly uncomfortable with him staring at her for so long. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she quickly looked over at him and smiled.

"Will you sign my cast?" She asked, reaching a black marker toward him.

Alex got up and walked over to her, taking the marker and signed her cast with his full name, then started doodling a Meowth beside of it. He then set down, and drew a few Pokemon around his name.

Asia just sat there and watched him draw.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat there, watching Asia hug what was apparently Shane, of whom had evolved. A million questions were running through his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

Asia looked so content when she was near Shane. It was such an emotional sight that it pulled the strings of his heart.

He was setting there, holding his burned side, just watching Asia check Shane out. He almost laughed as she got on the tiptoes of her good foot to feel the long antenna-like things atop Shane's head.

Then Alex got a good look at Asia's ankle. It was horribly bruised and setting weird, and now, after the fall another bruise was forming along her calf region.

He knew she would protest, but Alex had to get Asia to allow Nurse Joy to look at her injury.

Alex was standing up, getting ready to get firm with Asia when Nurse Joy's voice came from the ground.

"I have the Charizard in this Poke ball. I demand that you two get down here for treatment if you wish for me to continue treatment on your Pokemon."

Alex heard Asia suck in air, and saw her start to puff up when Shane grabbed her and flew her inside.

He did laugh then, surprising himself. "Well, it will be easier to get that stubborn girl to get some help now that there is a Flygon on the side of reason."

Delibird returned, and Alex simply returned it to his Poke ball, then nimbly slid down the roof of the Pokemon Center, and down the thin pole beside the one holding the power box.

Alex looked inside the box, flipped a switch and heard the power inside come back on.

He smirked as he walked inside the Pokemon Center. He was amused how quickly he had become attached to the stubborn, hot headed, bi-polar girl he found inside his destroyed gym.

Nurse Joy lead him into the back of the center, past the room where he saw Asia getting her leg wrapped in a cast by Nurse Joy's Chansey. She caught his eyes, and bit her lip. He knew she was thankful, despite how stubborn she acted.

It didn't take long for Nurse Joy to clean and bandage his burns, but she insisted he say for observation at least overnight.

She lead him to a room just down the hall from where Shane had been, and immediately saw two beds side by side, with only a small end table to separate them. In the bed to the left was Asia. She was wearing her trademark grumpy face, and had an emerald green cast on her leg all the way to her knee, and was elevated by a pulley system attached to the ceiling.

As he walked over to his bed, he noticed she was drawing on her cast with markers (apparently supplied by Chansey).

After Nurse Joy made sure everything was ok, and everyone was content (aside from Asia not wanting to be there) she left them alone.

Alex studied the side of Asia's face. He wondered where she came from, and what made her become so hardened, stubborn and bi-polar, and more than anything, he wanted to know… Why had she been at sea (probably a stow-away) for a substantial amount of time with Shane.

He took the opportunity to study her face. It was heart shaped, a wide forehead, round cheeks and a slightly pointy chin. She had a very small, slightly up-turned nose and high cheekbones. He now noticed how long her eyelashes were, and that despite her lack of plucking her eyebrows, they were beautifully arched and slightly darker than her hair. Her only facial flaw was her extremely thin, light colored lips.

Asia saw him staring at her from the corner of her eye, but for once had nothing sassy to say. She remembered watching him fall asleep, before the Charizard caused the power outage. He hadn't tried to pull his hand from hers, and had fallen asleep holding it. He was practically a stranger but she trusted him very much. She had acted like she was asleep for a long time after he had drifted off. She had set there, holding his hand, studying his face and thinking.

It confused her that he barely knew her and was being so generous and caring. She wondered if it was in his nature to be so sweet.

Before she had fallen asleep, she had made note of all of his facial features. A strong chin, slightly covered by a brunette soul-patch type deal. His cheeks weren't fat in the slightest, and his nose was every definition of perfect. He had bushy eyebrows that were almost completely covered by his long hair, and slightly thin lips. She thought he was absolutely breathtaking.

Completely out of character, she had swiped his hair out of his eyes before curling up in her chair. Rested her head resting on his shoulder, still holding his hand, then fell asleep.

Now as she put the finishing touches on her chibi version of Shane on her cast, she grew slightly uncomfortable with him staring at her for so long. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she quickly looked over at him and smiled.

"Will you sign my cast?" She asked, reaching a black marker toward him.

Alex got up and walked over to her, taking the marker and signed her cast with his full name, then started doodling a Meowth beside of it. He then set down, and drew a few Pokemon around his name.

Asia just sat there and watched him draw.


End file.
